


A Really Bad Day

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Giving Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo gives birth in one of the bathrooms on the Finalizer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Really Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=864314

Hux was too busy for this nonsense; he huffed in annoyance when he heard that one of the communal washrooms was being torn apart as Ren threw a fit. 

The Starkiller base had had another power failure and he had been trying to get it up and running. One of the ships had malfunctioned and a regiment of Stormtroopers had died in the explosion. Hux could feel his head aching already and he wanted to just get this over with the least damage possible.

It had been a while since Ren had had a tantrum; since they had started sleeping together Ren had started taking all his anger out on his cock. Some nights the younger man would ride him until he felt like he was rubbed raw from use. 

As he made his way down the hall he kept long fast strides, eating up the ground as he made his way. Hux was prepared to have his say, to let Ren know just how he was going to punish him. There would probably be no punishment in reality, but Hux had his own frustrations to burn out and Ren’s body would work. 

Except when he came in the bathroom the sight wasn’t what he expected at all. 

Kylo’s lightsaber was imbedded in the wall, cracking and fizzling. Ren himself was lying on the ground, whining in pain and desperately panting. His helmet laying on the floor and it showed his pale and sweaty face. It was noticeable that he was no longer wearing his trousers under his robes. With the weight he had gained Hux wondered if he even had any that fit anymore.

Hux felt his stomach drop; even as bad as his day was Ren was obviously having one similar. Despite himself he felt a little concern. 

“Is this from Snoke’s punishment? Is that why you felt it necessary to destroy this room?”

He managed to keep the concern from his voice so that his words came out cold like ice, preserving the outward appearance he had practiced all his life.

“I think-”

Ren gasped, taking a few short panicked breaths before tensing, it seemed to be from pain. The general managed to keep from bending to check on him, although he was feeling that his bad day was going to get worse as he wasted time dragging the fool to the medbay. 

“Really? I wasn’t sure you could think.”

Hux spat out as if he didn’t have a new tension headache building from worry.

“I think I’m having your baby!” 

Ren shouted it, and Hux could feel the room tremor with the strength of the force. His throat felt tight and only another pained whine broke off the hidden hand choking him. 

Hux couldn’t move but it wasn’t because of Kylo this time, he was frozen in the words he had just heard. He was sure he could actually feel the blood draining from his face. His hands felt numb in his gloves. 

“Help me you asshole!”

Ren shouted sounding like he would still be in the middle of a tantrum if he wasn’t on the ground panting and sweating.

It managed to break him out of his stupor and into panic. The Finalizer was hardly the place to have a baby. 

“I will take you to medbay.”

His voice shook, he never had sounded like this in his life. 

“It’s too late for that!”

Kylo screamed at him in at already hoarse voice.

One of the fixtures ripped off the wall and slammed into the ground in front of his feet. The anger that bloomed through him at the knights careless use of force got him into action and he pulled off his gloves taking his place between Kylo’s legs.

The anger was replaced with nausea as he saw the little head starting to crown. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Ren bared his teeth, pushing again until the head came out. 

After that Hux was too busy helping birth their son to talk any more. Only after the cord was separated by a thin knife Hux kept inside the top of his boot and the baby was safely crying in Hux’s shaking arms did he try and speak again. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

He had assumed the weight gain was due to a lax training schedule that the knight had had lately. Hux thought he wasn’t big enough to have been carrying a baby. 

Ren lay back on the floor, his skin pale and sweaty looking both better and worse than Hux had ever seen him look. 

“I didn’t know. I thought I was gaining weight you drop of Sithspit.”

Hux used one hand to undo his belt and he slipped out of his coat one arm at a time, wrapping their baby up in it. It was a lot harder to feel annoyed at the man lying on the floor as he looked at the perfectly formed face of their baby.

“Why don’t I help you sit up again a wall and you can have a look at him.”

Ren grudgingly took his help and once he was sitting up Hux carefully passed the baby over. 

He watched the two of them stare at each other, Ren’s face starting to glow, and he gave into the temptation in his chest. Hux pressed a soft kiss to Ren’s sweaty cheek tasting his flavour and the hint of salt. 

“When you’ve caught your energy I’ll help you two to the medbay.”

“Just give me a little longer.”

Kylo managed not to reply with an insult, instead giving him a warm smile. 

It may have started as the worst day of his life, but at the moment Hux decided it didn’t feel so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests at redcole.tumblr.com/ask. If I like the request I will probably do it.


End file.
